


Be Rough

by UtahRaptor



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9547808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UtahRaptor/pseuds/UtahRaptor
Summary: Alec occasionally liked to be manhandled. He liked it when Magnus was forceful with him. He didn't want it every time but tonight he craved it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First fic in this fandom and first one in a while. This hasn't been beta read and I don't write smut very often so please be gentle.

Alec liked to be manhandled on occasion. He liked when Magnus got forceful with him. It wasn't something he wanted every time but tonight he craved it. It was still hard for him to ask for it but, as Magnus had to occasionally remind him, the older man was a warlock not a mind reader. If Alec couldn't ask for what he wanted then Magnus couldn't fulfill his desires.

Magnus met Alec just inside the door of the loft. He cupped Alec's face and kissed him. Alec pulled him close, curling to tuck his face under Magnus' jaw. He mouthed gently at Magnus' skin, gathering his courage.

"I want...can I...will you...be rough?" He managed to mumble. He still had trouble getting it out in a full, smooth sentence but it got a little easier every time. Magnus hummed softly and slipped his hands to Alec's hips.

"Like this?" He teased with a shove, knocking Alec into the wall behind them. Alec gasped and arched into Magnus' hands, a breathy 'yeah' leaving his throat.

Magnus nipped sharply at Alec's collar bones while Alec fumbled with his belt. Once the warlock's pants were open Alec sank to his knees, wrenching the dress pants down with him. The shadowhunter bit his lip in delight. Magnus wasn't wearing underwear. His long, thick cock was waving temptingly in his face. Magnus swayed closer and Alec took him eagerly between his lips. He teased the head briefly, alternating between flicking the slit sweetly and rubbing his tongue firmly against the nerve clusters under the ridge. When he was ready he took Magnus deeper.

On his own Alec could take all but the last inch of Magnus' cock. If he wanted that last delicious inch Magnus had to either push him down or fuck his mouth. Instinct would make him resist but Magnus' firm grip would hold him in place for a second or two before letting him up. Alec loved it, he would moan every time Magnus thrust that last inch into his throat. 

When saliva began to drip down his chin and his lungs began to ache, Alec pulled off for a break. Panting, he rested his head against his lover's tan thigh.

"Couch or bed?" Magnus asked, carding his fingers through Alec's sweat damp hair.

"Couch," Alec replied, helping Magnus out of his footwear before standing. Magnus stepped out of his pants and shoved the stripping shadowhunter back against the wall. Alec's soft grunt turned into a long moan when Magnus marked him with a hard bite to his neck. He'd be wearing the bruise for days and the deep impression of Magnus' teeth for hours. Once Magnus was satisfied and they were both naked, Magnus sat on the couch. Rather than sinking to his knees in front of the older man, Alec knelt on the couch at Magnus' side. The position would allow the warlock to finger him as he went down on him.

"How far are you wanting to go tonight?" Magnus asked while petting his flank.

"Just fingers," Alec still wasn't ready to go all the way yet.

"How many?" 

"Three."

"Do you want me to tell you?"

"No." Magnus summoned the lube from his bedroom while Alec got situated. Greedily he took Magnus back into his mouth. Magnus let him bob a few times before pushing him down with a firm hand on the back of his neck. The warlock gave him a stinging slap to the ass before letting him up. He didn't force Alec back down right away but kept his grip on the back of the younger man's neck. Alec began to bob faster, moaning on every upstroke. He loved blowing Magnus. He loved the burn in his jaw, the ache in his throat left afterwards.

Magnus pressed him down again. This time he held Alec longer. He held him down until Alec slapped his thigh, vision going fuzzy. Grip shifted from neck to hair, Magnus yanked him up for a filthy kiss.

"I love your cock," Alec panted against his lips. His self-conscious filter was wrecked by the pleasure coursing through his veins. Magnus pulled back to watch him with hooded cat eyes.

"Do you now?" 

"Mmh," Alec hummed. It turned into a gasp as Magnus slipped two fingers inside him.

"Imagine how it'll feel here, instead of my fingers." Magnus thrust his fingers hard into Alec's prostate. Alec trembled, a keening whine ripped from his throat. "Now get your pretty mouth back around my cock."

Alec gladly swallowed him down with a moan. The warlock roughly thrust his fingers in and out of the shadowhunter, avoiding his prostate this time. The harsh movements jolted Alec forward, his lips met silky pubic hair nearly every time. Alec was getting close despite his own cock going untouched. He could tell by the sudden, erratic jerks of his hips that Magnus was close as well. Magnus pushed a third finger in on the next forward thrust causing Alec to go loose and pliant. The older man pressed his fingers hard against Alec's prostate and held them there. Simultaneously he he pushed Alec's head down with a tight grip on his hair. Alec came with a strangled cry. His spamming throat caused Magnus' own orgasm.

With a soft groan Magnus eased his cock and fingers from Alec's body. Gently he settled Alec into a more comfortable position and took a moment to admire him. Dopey, sex drunk Alec was one of his favorites. Dopey, sex drunk Alec with glassy eyes, a slow grin, and cum dripping down his chin was even better.


End file.
